Long Lost Brothers
by lovelymaiden
Summary: What if Tom and his followers travels to the future in a different timeline to meet Harry, his long lost brother who was sent to the future to survive? What if Tom founds out that in Harry's timeline, he is the ruthless Dark Lord who wants his brother dead. How will Tom cope with this chance Fate has given him to meet his brother again? Time traveling. Brotherhood. Possessive Tom.
1. Chapter 1: Time Travel

Thank you for reading this.

I also have another story called "Power and Friendship"

Review?

Chapter 1:Time travel

Tom is now attending his sixth year in Hogwarts. He is a prefect and a charming diligent student, the most promising in fact. He is the heir of Slytherin and a Parseltongue in that matter. He is not rich since his parents died a long time ago with his brother. His beloved brother, the person he promised he would protect with all his life, Harry Riddle. His brother looks quite like him except the messy dark hair and green eyes his brother inherited from their father. His life was perfect before. They are content and happy. Just them, him, his loving mother, his cheeky father and of course his brother. The first time he saw his younger brother, he never feel jealous or something like that, in fact he felt pride and love. His brother was everything to him until that event occurred. Their father was a halfblood while their mother was a pureblood. Therefore, he and his brother were both halfbloods but nonetheless, his father and mother were a formidable combination. They were the best witch and wizards of their generations, no doubt the reason why Grindelwald demanded his parents to join his followers. This happened while Tom was attending his second year in Hogwarts. Dumbledore informed him that Grindelwald himself went to their manor and demanded their parents to join him but as expected, his parents declined. Grindelwald killed his parents then but when he asked Dumbledore on what happened to his brother, Dumbledore just told him that they don't know. This caused Tom's anger to rise beyond the limit. When he demanded the answer, Dumbledore just told him that they don't know what happened to his brother since his body was not recovered, only his parents. Tom knew that somehow something was wrong with what Dumbledore said. It's like the old man is hiding something. This now really caused Tom's magic to lashed on anything. He was so mad on what happened. He doesn't care if everyone see his true magic. He doesn't have anything to lose anymore, right? So why the fuck he needs to care? This uncalled display of power caused him to be feared by others and to have his faithful followers named: Rodolphus Lestrange, Druella Greengrass, Abraxas Malfoy, and Zev Prince. Even though he isn't rich he has many resources thanks to all his followers and on how easy it is for him to get what he wanted from everyone.

"Tom, Dumbledore said he wants you in his office." Druella said. He then placed his book down. They are currently in the Slytherin dorm.

"Did he say what is it all about?" He said while sighing.

"No, he just told me to go get." Druella replied.

"Thank you Druella." he said and made his way to Dumbledore's office."

xXXXXXXXxXXXXXXxx

When he arrived, he saw the old man who is wearing one of his neon colored robes talking to Fawkes. Who talks to bird anyway?

"Oh, my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed while gesturing him to sit down. Oh this is going to be long.

"Lemon drops?" Albus asked.

"No thank you, sir" he declined, he suspected a long time ago that those candies are quite dangerous.

"Maybe you are wondering why you are here." Albus said.

"Yes sir." he said. Get to the point old man, he screamed at his mind.

"You see my boy (oh how he hated that phrase) there was a mistake" Albus said.

"About?" he asked still uninterested.

"Your youngest brother Tom, Harry" this finally caught Tom's attention.

"You better not to be joking about this old man." he said with menace. Everyone knows that it is a sensitive topic for Tom, especially when it is about his youngest brother. It's like a taboo. No one dared cause no one wants to get hurt.

"I'm not kidding, my boy. I lied to you before." Albus said.

"You lied?!" Tom hissed making his magic flared.

"Well more like didn't tell you. Well, you see my boy, your brother is not dead." Albus said slowly, quite a bit intimidated with Tom. Tom gasp and looked at Albus with shock.

"Where is he then?!" Tom demanded.

"Well, that's the problem." Albus said

" . . ." Tom hissed every word.

"He's... he's in the ... future." Albus finally said.

"In the future?" Tom asked more like a statement.

"In the future" Albus assured him.

"In the future?!" He shouted the question now.

"Yes Tom, in the future." Albus tried to calmed him.

"What in Salazar's name is my brother doing in the future old man?!" Tom shouted while slamming his both hands down Albus' desk, making Albus gulped.

"Well... I'm not really sure how your parents did it but there was a letter sent to me." Albus said truthfully.

"Where is the letter? I want to see it." Tom said finally calmed while Albus handed him a white envelope with their family's crest.

**Dear Albus,**

**We don't have much time. We can feel it. He is coming for us. We know we can't defeat him and surely Harry's going to die with us if we didn't do this. We send him to the future Albus but the spell is not perfect yet. We sent him to the future but not this' timeline. It's the future of another timeline. This is the only way we can think of saving our son. Please if ever we really died today, please take care of Tom and let him know that his brother is safe. Tell him that we are proud of him and we love him, both of them.**

**Thank you Albus,**

**Mr. and Mrs. Riddle**

"Why didn't you tell me that my brother is in the future?!" Tom hissed at Albus.

"Well, you are too young and I don't want you to do something irresponsible." Albus reasoned.

"Then why are you telling me this right now?" Tom asked.

"You see the time travel your parent's used is more like a portkey and in fact it is quite perfected now. It will bring you directly to where your brother is." Albus said with a smile.

"Wait! You want me to bring my brother back? What's the catch?" Tom said suspiciously.

"There's no catch at all Tom and it's up to you if you want to leave your brother there or you want to bring him back. But I must warned you Tom, he is in the future of a different time line. You might also be in his time line but a different person or you're not there at all. Are you still going? Albus asked seriously. This makes Tom think. He knows it is quite dangerous since he doesn't know when or where in the world his brother is but doesn't he promised that he will protect his brother at all cost? With that, Tom knows what his decision is.

"Yes, I'm still going at all cost." he said with determination and Albus just nodded.

* * *

AN: How was it? Review?

Please also read my other story: Power and Friendship.

Give it a shot. Review? =)

Review before update


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Future

Please read Power and Friendship written by me too.

Give it a shot.

Review? Please?

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the future**

Today is just an ordinary day for Harry, and awful day actually. They have two hours of Potion today with the evil git, Snape along with his slimy sneaky Slytherin. Just Fabulous! They made their way to the potion lab, not wanting to be late in Snape's class. Over the years, Snape still hates him with passion. Is it his fault to look like his father, James Potter? They're already in their sixth year for Merlin's sake! And to think about it, he doesn't really look like his father at all, just a little bit. He doesn't really know why the others insist that they looked a like. When they finally arrived at the room, the git is not yet there, thankfully. The only people in the room are some Slytherins who are talking and chatting.

"What potion do you think we are doing today mate?" Ron asked him not really interested.

"Ron, you need to listen more to Professor Snape. We are doing the Polyjuice today." Hermione answered while reading a book.

"Hermione haven't you read all the books in the library yet?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, there's too many interesting books in there." Hermione said dreamily.

"Not yet, but she's working on it mate." Ron snide making him laughed

"Very funny Ronald, very funny." Hermione glared at Ron.

"Come on Hermione. That book is not really interesting." Ron said while rolling his eyes.

When Hermione is about to retort, Professor Snape came in with a sour face. Uggg this is going to be a long class. The class was indeed long and Professor Snape wasn't really helping them at all. He just keeps mocking everyone especially him. Of course it's always him. This is just a normal day. A normal day with full of mockery from the evil bat's mouth.

"Potter! 20 points from Gryffindor for sitting besides your friend and not your partner" Snape shouted. Yes this is definitely a normal day for him. When he is about to say his usual answer which is "Yes sir", there was a light, a circular light like a huge entrance to a portal. When the light is gone, the people standing where unknown except to one. Yes, Harry knows perfectly who is that person even when that person is young. How could he? That person standing with some unknown people is Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle. But what is he doing here? And why are the faces of the people with him are quite familiar?

xXXXXXXxXXXXxx

They did it, they finally arrived at the future Hogwarts. The first person Tom saw was a boy being chastised by a greasy man. But that is not the reason the caught his attention, the boy looks quite like him and has a killing green eyes like his mother's. Salazar that is his brother!

"I don't think that is quite fair professor. You don't do that especially to my brother." he said causing the others around him to look confused.

"And who are you people? You don't disturb my class!" the greasy man told him.

"Why should I tell mine if you haven't told yours? he challenged.

"I'm Professor Zeverus Snape and who are you?" the greasy man said. Of course he is a snape. That's why he looks quite like Zev.

"I am ... " he trailed.

"Tom Riddle" his brother finished making him smirk but his brother doesn't look so happy at all. In fact, there is hatred and shock.

"Ahhh! I'm so glad you know me brother. And this is Abraxas Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Zev Prince and Druella Greengrass" he said gladly causing the other students to gasp and murmur.

"I am no brother to you Voldemort!" his brother told him angrily.

"Of course you are and you even know the name I nicknamed myself. How sweet. Just who exactly I am in this timeline?" he asked.

"I am not your brother! You are a psychopath **Dark Lord **who killed my parents!" his brother shouted causing him to gasp.

Silence

"I didn't kill our parents Harry, Grindelwald did." He said slowly.

"I am not you're brother! I am Harry Potter!" Harry shouted.

"Oh is that what others told you? Cause I know that your **real name **is Harry Riddle." he said.

"Uggg, you're annoying what are you doing here anyway? Have you really lost you're mind?! Harry asked. He is mad too, why is his brother keeps shouting? He then glared at him.

" Ummm well you see Harry, Tom here is really your brother. Well your like his long-lost-brother-who-was-sent-to-the-future-of this-different-timeline and Tom wants you back." Druella explained.

"I'm not his brother." Harry said in determination.

"Well kiddo, you just need to suck it up, cause he really is your brother." Abraxas said while rolling his eyes.

"I am not a Riddle so that's impossible." Harry tried to reason.

"Do you think we will go Harry Hunting if we're not sure that you are Tom's brother?" Rodolphus said.

"You make me sound like a prey you know." Harry said in annoyance.

"Tom just prove it." Zev said clearly tired of the long "I am not you're brother drama."

"I Tom Marvolo Riddle swear on my magic that Harry Riddle also known as Harry Potter in this timeline is my real brother." Tom said.

"Lumos!" Tom produce a light showing that he still has his magic causing others to gasp.

"Do you believe in me now? Brother?" Tom smirked

"Oh my, this is not happening" Hermione breath

"This is just a dream." Ron said still shocked.

"A nightmare in all form." Harry said mouth-hanging open.

xXXXxXXXxXXXxx

Please read Power and Friendship written by me too.

Give it a shot.

Don't read it if you don't like it.

**Review?**


End file.
